Frank Buckley
Frank Buckley is the co founder and developer of The Gates with the now deceased William R. Harrison. They established or "settled" The Gates in 1999. Frank is the ex-husband of Devon a witch who practises the black arts. They divorced on May 11, 2008, the result of Frank having a long term affair and falling in love with Vanessa. It ended 10 years marriage, with Devon asking for a divorce the same day she learned of the affair which happened to be the 10th anniversary of their marriage. Apparently the whole town knew, making her literally the last to know humiliating her. (Jurisdiction) He is not only aware of the existence of the supernatural beings living in The Gates but he built it for them and is married to Vanessa, a vampire. He perform a form of benign extortion over the supernatural beings-and when neccessary humans-to keep order within the Gates but he also protects them from outside interference. (Digging the Dirt) Season One He first greeted the new Chief of the Gates Police Force Nick Monohan by subtly trying to discourage Chief Monohan from obtaining a search warrant for the Radcliff's home on the suspicion that they had something to do with the disappearance of Mark Woodbury the day before. His reason is that people came to the Gates to feel safe. "They are willing to pay a premium to have a place they can come home to at night to feel protected from the dangers of the outside world" he says to Monohan. "What if the problem is on the inside?" Monohan replies. Buckley then becomes a little more threatening bringing up what the Chief did in Chicago, hinting that he could go to the town council that perhaps he made a mistake when he originally assured them that because of that incident Monohan would be the "cautious" type. After Frank is satisfied that he cowed Nick he becomes friendly again and promises to send land scapers to his property and leaves. (Pilot The next morning Buckley waited for Monohan outside of the Franklyn pathologist office. The body of former Gates Police Chief David Phelps was found outside The Gates near the river the previous evening. According to the coroner he was murdered by a gunshot wound to the base of his skull, execution style. Frank was pleased that despite the county having legal jurisdiction Nick was going to insist on taking the lead on the investigation because he was one of their own. Having a different agenda Frank is interested in keeping things "managed", "...press, perception, peace of mind..." because Frank doesn't want to upset the residents of the Gates since they moved there to get away from these sort of tragedies. Nick indicates that he will "manage" it, but the priority is catching who murdered a cop. Seemingly satisfied and saying to let him know if he needed anything, Frank gets in his car and leaves (What Lies Beneath) As revealed later Frank has security tapes of what goes on at The Gates of people in compromising positions, including the murder of Teresa Goodwin by the vampire Dylan Radcliff as Chief Nick Monohan looked on which he titled on the case's spine "DYLAN + NICK". His ex-wife knows about the recordings as she was switching out a DVD from his safe (which the combination is "051108" the day of his divorce from Devon; the previous combination was "892541") unknown to him during the party at their home celebrating the instillation of Nick as Chief of The Gates Police Department. The DVD that she placed in the safe had "Devon" written on it like the original she took. The DVD she took was a hidden camera recording of Devon and Chad Taylor a former Gates police officer and the alledged murderer of Chief Phelps about to have clandestine sex in a storage room, presumably while Frank and Devon were still married. During the investigation of the murder of Phelps she told Chief Monohan in the episode What Lies Beneath she only knew him in passing. She destroyed the DVD. As of Jurisdiction it is unknown what is on the replacement DVD. In addition to the DVD "DYLAN & NICK" The DVDs he has are "DEVON" (the one that Devon replaced unknown to Frank), Claire Radcliff, Marcus Jordan, Simon Ford, Lukas Ford, Barbara Jansen, Brett Crezski, Leigh Turner, "S. Crisp", "Z. Ross", "M. Schoewe", "K. Lingenfelter" (Repercussions) After the mystery of who killed Barbara Jansen was resolved (her ex husband Alex Dupree was the one who accidentally killed her) Chief Monohan confronted Frank Buckley at his home about his knowing about the Vampires in the Gates and was angry that he didn't tell him. He accused him of puttting his family in danger by not informing him. Buckley said he wouldn't have believed him anyway, and wouldn't took the job if he did and Monohan didn't have any options for employment elsewhere. He then intimated he knew about Monohan reaching out to the Miami-Dade PD for a job. He again gave his reasons for establishing the Gates; to keep families safe, including their secrets. He wouldn't be able to protect Monohan's family if he was to move out of the Gates, which he took as a threat. "It's concerned advice" was Buckley's reply. Meanwhile as Monohan was coming over to Frank's home Frank called Dylan Radcliff over without each other knowing it. After he arrived and saw Monohan, a puzzled Dyan wondered what was going on. Buckley then shows both of them simultaneously the DVD of Dylan killing Amanda Wolcott and Chief Monohan just standing by. (Jurisdiction) Seeing this as a method of blackmail, Dylan and Monohan respond by trying to find some sort of leverage on Buckley to hold over him. Monohan points out that a William Harrison the co-developer of the Gates with Frank Buckley died a few years after the Gates opened. Harrison's coroner's report struck Monohan as too neat and tidy. They at first try to determine if Buckley had killed William R Harrison out of a financial motive after the two had a falling out that according to Devon, whom Monohan interviewd, had hinted heavily that she thinks Buckley did it since Buckley ended up with 100% of the profits and control of the Gates after "Uncle Billy" died. But an examination of the Gates financial records revealed that neither Buckley or Devon get most of the profits, 80% went to a company called The Gates Trust, so there was no financial motive for murder on Frank Buckley's part. Monohan then focused on the personal saying that maybe Monohan killed Harrison out of anger. Monohan and Dylan interviewed Lloyd Foster, Harrison's Chief Financial Officer, and learned that it was possible because of Buckley's having an affair with Vanessa hurting Devon, whom Harrison was very fond of in a fatherly way. Harrison had threatened to shut down The Gates going so far as to have Foster going over the details of the possible shut down. Shortly after wards Harrison was dead due to falling down the stairs. However the financial trail leads to a shell company called Rivertrace Land Management. Dylan tells Monohan that vampires have to reinvent themselves every 10 or so years because of their immortality; they set up shell companies to transfer their own money from their old identities to new ones, raising the possibility that Harrison was a vampire and he faked his death to move on. Later Dylan and Monohan would illegally disinter Harrison's supposed grave and did confirm it was him in it. Monohan also noted the crack in Harrison's skull inconsistent with a fall down stairs, showing that Harrison was indeed murdered. The next day Dylan calls Monohan to tell him he is backing out of the effort to get leverage over Buckley because Claire had convinced him that it was too big a risk and it showed a lack of gatitude toward the man (Buckley) that had welcomed them into their home. As Monohan tries to convince him to stay with it Buckley, overhearing Monohan's side of the conversation, says that maybe Dylan was the rational one in giving up. Monohan puts forth his accusation of murder against Buckley, however Buckley protests because he was very fond of Harrison, whom was like a father to him - a mentor. Having suspicions Monohan enlist Lloyd Foster's help to ostensibly help find Harrison's murderer who he states to Foster as being Buckley stating that he needs financial evidence as how Buckley supposedly was transferring funds to Rivertrace Land Management. However it was a trap. Monohan had tapped into the security camera at the shell company office and was watching remotely in his car. Foster was the one who entered the office with a box and brief case full of files, showing that he knew exactly what Rivertrace was. He proceeded to dump the box of files onto a desk, but then Buckley entered the office and Buckley quickly deduced that it was Foster that changed Harrison's will and then killed him. Foster shoots Buckley just above the heart and tells him that he came to tie up loose ends then squirted lighter fluid on Buckley and the dumped files in the office with the intent on burning both up. Foster then lights a lighter to ignite the place. However Monohan comes him and forces him at gunpoint to stop. Foster realizes it was a set up but Monohan told Foster that he revealed the position of the body of Harrison, "face down on the bottom of the stairs" in their first discussion. However, the crime scene photographs and and position of the body weren't made public. As Buckley was about to be taken to the ambulance he says to Monohan that he could have let him die and then he would be free of that place. And although the thought had crossed his mind, Monohan didn't let that stop him from doing his duty as an Officer. In thanks, Buckley states that he would let Nick go if he wanted to and that he wasn't going to stop him. However Monohan doesn't respond to that and tells the paramedics to put him in the ambulance. The next day Vanessa Buckley visited Monohan at Police Headquarters to express Buckley's and her gratitude to Monohan further and to convince him to stay, by revealing that she was a vampire and that Frank built the Gates out of love for her. She also explains that Frank had been looking for someone like Nick for a long time. (Digging the Dirt) On the night of their wedding anniversary her husband Frank, almost fully recovered from the gunshot wound inflicted by Lloyd Foster (Digging the Dirt) decides it is time for him to cross over and be turned into a vampire due to his aging and the gunshot wound that threated his life both reminding him of his mortality. Along with the anniversary ring he gave her, he wants Vanessa to do it as a sign of re commitment. She ask if he is sure and he responds yes, he wants to be with her for all eternity. They joke on how when they originally got married the justice of the peace was startled by the age difference, asking "if she was of age?" thinking that Frank was much older than the apparently very young looking Vanessa, not knowing it was very much the other way around. They decide to turn him it after their anniversary party at the Radcliffs. (Bad Moon Rising) The next day Frank held a summit of shorts between the vampire Dylan Radcliff and the werewolf Zack Ross, the Alpha male pack leader of the werewolves. Chief Monohan was also there. Frank is mindful that his decision to turn maybe misinterpreted. Predictably Ross isn't pleased with the prospect of Frank Buckley becoming a vampire. He sees it and he tells them the pack will see it as choosing sides. Monohan tries to give assurances but Dylan interrupts and surprisingly agrees even if he finds Frank's commitment to Vanessa admirable, it is a decision that may have been rushed into without exploring the ramifications fully. Frank says that the decision wasn't taken lightly, but Ross with an edge points out that it affects them all and he is making a dangerous mistake. Frank leans forward into Ross asking with an edge is that a threat. "It's a warning" Ross says looking into Franks eyes and then gets up and leaves the "summit" Chief Monohan says to Frank that maybe he should reconsider. Frank says he trust the people who lived in the Gates. Monohan ask what if he is wrong. "I'll guess we'll find out tonight" he says. (Bad Moon Rising) . That night, unexpectedly the werewolves lead by Zack Ross and Karen Crezski came to the party. They are met in they foyer by Monohan and Dylan. Ross assures them they aren't there to cause trouble and ask if the invitation they have is still good.. Dylan says that after that morning he didn't expect them to show. Ross says he is surprised himself but he talked with the others about it and realized he was unfair and he apologized. The Buckleys joined them and Karen addressed Frank saying that he had done a lot for the community and the least they could do "...is return the kindness" Buckley moved and faith in the community upheld says thank you and shakes Rosa's hand saying that it meant a lot to them. (Bad Moon Rising) Later Sarah Monohan walks up to Frank saying they needed to talk (Sarah just had a uncomfortable encounter with Claire Radcliff and Karen Crezski. They noted how difficult the truth about them must be for Sarah but Clarie had admonished her tor remember who they were and not just what they were) He says of course and he takes her to a place with more privacy. In a more secluded spot in a near replay of Chief Monohan's reaction when he confronted Frank, Sarah lets Frank have it that he should had told her about this place before she brought her family there. "I watch them walk to school with the other kids and I wonder 'what are they?' 'What are their parents?'" she says while gesticulating. He kindly urges her to set down and she does. He tells her when he first learned the nature of some of the residents of the gates he was terrified like she was and wanted to leave but by then he had fallen in love. "With a Vampire!" Sarah says bewildered. "No, Vanessa." Frank said. He tells her that she and nick had become part of the Gates and she had brought people together that not everyone can do that. (Bad Moon Rising) Then three sharp, loud metallic raps were heard at the Radcliff's door. Frank jumps up from his conversation to see what it was. By the time he and Vanessa got to the foyer Dylan was in the process of opening the front door and saw what Dylan and Monohan saw; nailed to the door was a heart with a note attached that read "Even Vampires Die". It broke up the party. A little later after his men took the heart in for evidence. Monohan ask Frank, referring to his up coming transfiguration "You still want to go through with this" "Trust me Nick that was harmless. If somebody in The Gates wanted me dead I'd be dead" Frank says and tells him he'll be fine and walks away. (Bad Moon Rising) Not letting it ruin their evening, the Buckleys went home and retired for the night with Vanessa preparing to grant Buckely's offer of love and re-commitment. She ask him again if he is sure. "Even more than ever" she reminds him that the threat at the Radcliffs was serious. "So am I. I love you and that all that matters" he says. They kiss passionately and he lies back in bed and she straddles him. "I love you Frank" she says. Her eyes turn black, her fangs extend and she bites him on the neck. Frank holds her. Then she starts to gag as a bewildered Frank asks what is wrong. She collapses on the bed as she seems to choke to death, her body desiccating and aging rapidly reduced to a skeleton with white hair with her flesh totally dehydrated to Franks horror. (Bad Moon Rising) After an examination of the body by Dr. Peg Mueller who is also a witch who practice the white arts she finds by judging from the skin and bone degradation that the body had the appearance of a person who was over a century old. Frank told them that Vanessa was 157 years old. Chief Monohan asked a present Dylan if this is what happened when vampires die. Dylan says he never seen it before. Chief Radcliff asks a devastated Frank about Vanessa drinking his blood. She did it before he tells him. Hearing this Dr. Mueller determined that Vanessa was poisoned with the toxin introduced to her by her drinking Frank Buckley's blood which was in turn introduced to his system. Dr. Mueller took a blood sample from Frank and gave it to Dylan Radcliff to be analyzed by his bio tech labs.. as Dr. Mueller was taking his blood sample Frank as if he was poisoned why did Vanessa die instead of him. (Bad Moon Rising) The next day with the aid of a fingerprint on the note It was determined that the person who nailed what turned out to be a deer's heart to the Radcliff's door was Martin Creely, a werewolf who lived in the Gates and often used the forest land as a camping ground. Under interogation after he was captured (and had attack Leigh) with Zack Ross his pack leader looming over him he said that he wanted Frank Buckley to change his mind in becoming a vampire and did the deed despite Ross's orders to back off. However, he swore that he didn't kill Vanessa Buckley that he would be crazy to kill a vampire. Ross then kicked him out of the pack and the Gates. As he was waiting in the Chiefs office contemplating his fate, he overhears with his super hearing Dylan telling Monohan that there was a toxin in Buckley's blood but it was something Dylan never seen before. What is more it was growing and his blood could be used as a poison to kill vampires. (Bad Moon Rising) During the process of the investigation Monohan received a call from his son Charlie about his mother pulling them out of school. He goes home and finds that her memory had been interfered with and didn't even remember last night's party. When she did remember she rifled through a clutch she took to the party and found a small vile. To deliver the poison a unknowing and brainwashed Sarah Monohan poured a vile of the concoction into Frank Buckley's beverage during their intimate talk as Buckley was talking to someone else, poisoning him and resulting in Vanessa's death when she fed on him. Devon had through the use of her hypnotic and memory wiping "Soul of the Vine" tea had Sarah Monohan poison his drink. (Bad Moon Rising) Meanwhile Dylan is taking to Claire about the lab report on the toxin at their home. The poison had traces of various rare herbs, human facial skin tissue and ocular effusion from a wolf. All of that pointed to the clear suspect of Devon, but also it had the critical ingredient: vampire blood. It was the same vampire blood that Claire Radcliff let Devon extract in order to ostensibly create a amnesia potion to make Jessica Cooper a witness to her seeing hiding Mark Woodbury's SUV in her garage to forget what she had seen. She also used the blood to make the poison. They then got a visit from Zack Ross the werewolf pack leader to warn them that a wolf had overheard Dylan what he told Monohan about the toxin and was talking to the members of the Pack. Apparently despite Ross's wishes once all of the pack hears about it they all be going after Frank's blood, even if they have to kill him to use as a weapon against the vampires. (Bad Moon Rising). That night Both he Monohans and Dylan Radcliff tells Buckley what they learned. He is shocked that it was Devon, but Sarah speaks up and says while she wishes that she can totally blame Devon, it was she who poisoned his wine after all. Frank tells her that it was no way her fault but Sarah insist on owning up to her responsibility, in that she kept drinking the tea despite being warned. perhaps she was hooked on it like a drug but she still took it. She apologized but Frank said that if anyone is to blame it was him for having the affair with Vanessa in the first place. he just didn't know that Devon would go this far to get back at him. He then detects form the other's forlorne looks that there was more bad news. Dylan tells him that the news about the toxin in his blood is out the werewolves and quiet possibly the vampires were out to get him. "And you?" he asks Dylan personally. Dylan, possibly going against his own people says there is still time to smuggle him out. "You're a good man Dylan". A dejected Frank Buckley gets up and walks to the window gazing up the the stars: "The Gates: A place were anyone no matter who you are-or what you are-try to make a home. Feel safe, secure. That was my dream. I can't imagine the people who've I been protecting for the last decade, are coming to kill me....." Dylan Radcliff, Chief Nick Monohan and his wife Sarah Monohan all silently and dejectedly leave the room with Frank still at the window after witnessing a man's dream shattered. Alone, contemplating the betrayal by his "special" people and likely the death of his beloved wife he looks up at the stars for a moment more. Then he walks away. A moment later a shot rings out. The others race back lead by Dylan who opens the door to find that Frank Buckley, co founder of the Gates has committed suicide by shooting himself in the head, joining Vanessa in eternity. (Bad Moon Rising) It is later revealed that the Chief Medical Examiner of Franklin is a vampire and will ensure that the body will be cremated and therefore any blood will be destroyed. The vampire's hunt for Frank's ex wife Devon who has skipped town, has commenced. (Bad Moon Rising) Personality Quotes * "You see gentlemen, everyone has secrets worth protecting." Monohan and Dylan Radcliff (Jurisdiction) * "The Gates: A place were anyone no matter who you are-or what you are-try to make a home. Feel safe, secure. That was my dream. I can't imagine the people who've I been protecting for the last decade, are coming to kill me....." Category:Characters Category:Humans